Wings of Freedom
by Uranee
Summary: Gilbert n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : s'envoler. Alors il s'était mis à parcourir un peu le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au Canada devant un match de son sport favori : le hockey.


_Coucou mes p'tits loups, vous allez bien ? :D_

 _Me voici de retour pour un OS PruCan :D (j'aime le PruCan, ça ne se voit pas du tout...)_

 _J'espère (encore et toujours) que ça va vous plaire ~ On se retrouve en bas :D Et sur ce : bonne lecture ~_

* * *

La première fois qu'il le vit, il n'était alors qu'un enfant. À cette époque, Gilbert était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas plus mignon que son frère. Comme il s'était trompé. Ce petit ange était à croquer. Cette frimousse timide, avec ses grands yeux violets, presque apeurés de voir des inconnus. Juste après l'avoir vu, le petit s'était caché contre Francis qui le tenait dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait voulu présenter à ses deux meilleurs amis son nouveau protégé, ou plutôt, son fils.

« Voici Matthew Williams, le Canada ! Je vais m'occuper de lui avec Arthur ~ »

Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de rire de cet état des faits. Imaginer Francis et Arthur, le terrible pirate, élever deux enfants comme un couple de parents modèles était assez comique. Mais son meilleur ami semblait heureux de cette situation, alors l'albinos n'insista pas plus. Il échangea simplement un sourire complice avec Antonio.

« Mattie-chéri, je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis : Gilbert et Antonio ! Tu verras, ils sont très gentils ! »

L'enfant, un peu rassuré, tourna timidement la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Presque instinctivement, les orbes améthystes se lièrent à celles rubis, du Prussien. Gilbert sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort devant la bouille adorable qu'arborait Matthew : ses joues encore rondes étaient rougies de gêne. L'albinos lui fit un sourire tendre.

« B-Bonjour… articula l'enfant de sa petite voix fluette. »

L'adulte fondit. Ce petit était bien trop adorable pour son propre bien. Beaucoup trop. Et Gilbert ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

ooOOoo

Il avait vu Matthew Williams grandir de loin. Il le voyait quand Francis l'emmenait avec lui dans ses déplacements ou bien en réunion. Le petit restait en permanence avec l'un ou l'autre de ses parents lors des meetings. À croire qu'il avait pris toute la timidité de la fratrie, puisqu'Alfred, lui, vagabondait absolument partout.

Gilbert était ravi de voir que le couple s'en sortait parfaitement avec les jumeaux. Ce véritable rapprochement entre Francis et Arthur, malgré les conflits, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ils avaient la rare chance d'avoir trouvé l'heureux élu et d'avoir su profiter de l'opportunité de prendre le rôle de parents. Certes, tout n'était pas rose entre eux, mais le pire était passé puisque l'Anglais semblait avoir enfin accepté ses sentiments.

Le Prussien les jalousait presque, mais il était trop heureux pour le Français. Le blond rayonnait de bonheur et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Donc Gilbert n'arrivait pas à en être réellement jaloux, même si lui aussi, au fond de lui-même, aspirait à ce même bonheur. Cela devait faire du bien d'être sincèrement aimé par son âme-sœur. Mais lui, le méritait-il, ce bonheur ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'y songer comme il le faisait parfois ?

Il n'était qu'une nation sans terre, qui subsistait pour veiller sur son petit frère. Il devait s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie après toutes ces années. Alors, Gilbert oubliait, se forçait à oublier de genre de pensées. Il n'avait besoin de personne de plus : il avait Ludwig, Francis et Antonio. C'était parfaitement suffisant. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette belle cage dorée qu'était l'amour.

ooOOoo

Après des décennies, il avait réussi à s'en convaincre et il vivait au mieux. Ludwig était désormais un adulte accompli dont Gilbert était très fier. Les guerres mondiales l'avaient très affecté et depuis il se plongeait corps et âme dans son travail. L'albinos faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Quand ses efforts étaient vains, il appelait Feliciano qui rappliquait toujours très vite.

Et le pincement au coeur de Gilbert ne se faisait que plus fort. Ludwig aussi avait trouvé son âme-sœur, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas encore pleinement. Son grand frère en était heureux même si au fond de lui… Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à ce bonheur, cela faisait mal. Mais il laissait faire. Il avait connu pire comme douleur, bien que celle-ci perdurait depuis des siècles. Ce mal qui le rongeait à petit feu.

Après la chute du mur, Gilbert avait passé des mois avec son frère, autant pour panser ses blessures que pour se reconstruire. Puis, une fois cela fait, la curiosité l'avait poussé à parcourir le monde. Tel l'oiseau libéré de sa cage, il avait déployé ses ailes et s'était envolé. Il avait réappris chaque coin de l'Allemagne, et certains de la France et de l'Espagne, les nations qu'il chérissait par dessus tout.

Mais ses envies de liberté le poussèrent plus loin. Plus d'une fois, il était parti pour un autre continent. Il s'était découvert de nouvelles passions : les échecs, la cuisine, le football, le hockey… Le hockey. La raison pour laquelle il s'était envolé pour le Canada.

À cet instant précis, Gilbert se trouvait au Centre Canadian Tire pour voir un match entre les Sénateurs d'Ottawa et les Canadiens de Montréal. Canadiens qui détruisaient littéralement leurs adversaires. La foule était en délire et riait à chaque action décisive. L'albinos s'y sentait bien, anonyme au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Il n'était plus une nation mais juste un supporter lambda de hockey et cela lui faisait du bien.

Il parcourut les gradins du regard. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Cheveux blonds, bouclés, yeux violets. Ses joues étaient couvertes de peinture aux couleurs de l'équipe de Montréal. Gilbert en fut profondément troublé. Matthew Williams. Il se situait un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il était beau dans sa veste avec le logo des Canadiens. Lui d'habitude si timide semblait se lâcher dans ce stade.

Le Prussien n'hésita que quelques instants à le rejoindre, de peur de gâcher ce tableau d'une rare beauté. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir à quel point il avait grandi ? Il aurait vu ses changements physiques et n'aurait donc pas été choqué de cette apparition. Il se leva et le rejoint en quelques enjambées. Le blond ne le remarqua même pas, trop absorbé par le match. D'ici, Gilbert voyait ses yeux briller de mille feux. Ainsi il était tellement…

 _Attirant._

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était le fils de Francis.

« G-Gilbert ? »

Sa voix douce, quoique forte dû au bruit ambiant, résonna au plus profond du Prussien. Son cœur s'emballa en voyant le regard améthyste se poser sur lui. Matthew ne perdit pas son sourire même si on pouvait lire de la surprise dans ses yeux.

« Salut Mattie ! Comment ça va, depuis le temps ? »

Il put voir avec une certaine délectation les joues du Canadien se colorer de rouge. Décidément, il n'était pas le seul à avoir d'étranges réactions.

« B-Bien… et toi ? »

La timidité du blond reprenait petit à petit le dessus. Gilbert se permit de se dire qu'il lui plaisait. Sans réfléchir à ses propres réactions, il lui fit son plus beau sourire. La peinture sur les joues du Canadien ne cachait pas complètement ses rougissements.

« Ça va super ! Je suis devant un match de mon sport préféré, avec le propriétaire des lieux ! T'es mignon avec ton maquillage et ta veste ! Toi aussi, tu supportes Montréal ? »

Matthew ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'entendait plus le brouhaha ambiant, il ne voyait plus le match. Il n'y avait que cet albinos qui était le centre de ses pensées depuis un certain moment. Il était tombé amoureux de lui sans s'en rendre compte. À force de le regarder lors des meetings, de le voir quand il allait chez son père, il s'était attaché à lui, à son regard brûlant, son sourire, son attitude, son rire, son amour pour son frère…

« O-Oui ! Et merci… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le hockey ! »

La situation leur semblait tellement irréelle. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, au Canada, en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Il y avait comme une bulle autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans une douce étreinte. Matthew se rendait petit à petit compte que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui tandis que Gilbert assimilait ses nouvelles sensations que lui procurait le sourire du plus jeune.

« J'adore ça, tu veux dire ! Tu en fais, nan ? Je crois que Franny m'en avait parlé ! Tu me montreras ? J'rêve d'en faire ! »

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux plusieurs secondes. Un plan, il lui fallait un plan pour ne pas qu'ils se quittent après la fin du match !

« T-Tu fais quelque chose, après ? osa-t-il demander.

-Nop ! Je suis libre comme l'air ! »

La raison de Gilbert lui hurlait de refuser l'invitation qui allait suivre. Mais Matthew avait brisé chacune de ses barrières en un regard. L'albinos le voulait. Il voulait se sentir aimé par ce blond, et l'aimer en retour. Il voulait une nouvelle raison de se lever le matin, pour ne pas disparaître.

« Je peux te montrer après le match… On pourra en faire ici ! E-Enfin… si ça te tente... »

Au diable sa raison. C'était beaucoup trop tentant.

« Grave ! J'suis partant ! »

Après un échange de sourire, qui accéléra leur rythme cardiaque, ils se reconcentrèrent sur le match. Ils se mirent à soutenir leur équipe favorite de bon cœur. Parfois, ils se rapprochaient, se frôlaient, se regardaient… Des gestes d'apparence innocente. En réalité, ils cherchaient ces contacts, pour tenter l'autre, voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller.

Les Canadiens de Montréal gagnèrent haut la main. Les tribunes se levèrent, fêtant cette victoire à grands cris. Puis, peu à peu, le bruit se calma. Les gradins se vidèrent. Seuls les deux nations n'avaient pas bougé. Gêné de ce soudain silence, Matthew se leva sous le regard de feu de l'albinos. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par le plus jeune.

« J-Je vais prévenir quelqu'un qu'on va occuper la glace un moment… E-Et emprunter du matériel !

-Pas de soucis, Birdie ! chantonna Gilbert en caressant les plumes de son poussin. »

Le dénommé Birdie rougit au surnom. Il partit rapidement sous le rire attendri du Prussien. Ce petit était adorable au possible. Il avait envie de croquer ses joues rouges avant de les couvrir de baisers. Cette douce frustration n'arrêtait en rien ses pensées. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, son souffle dans son cou et ses yeux sur lui. Juste sur lui. Personne d'autre ne méritait son attention.

Il resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il en sortit, Matthew se trouvait sur la glace et se dirigeait vers lui. Gilbert se leva et descendit les gradins. Ils se sourirent. Un amour timide mais profond se lisait dans leurs yeux. Après un moment qui leur sembla trop court, le Canadien lui tendit les patins.

« T-Tiens… J'espère que c'est ta taille…

-On va bien voir ! lança l'albinos en retirant ses propres chaussures. »

Il enfila les patins avec aisance.

« C'est parfait, Birdie ! J'ai donc le droit à ma séance personnelle de hockey ? »

Seul un mystérieux sourire lui répondit. Matthew s'éloigna, glissant avec naturel sur la glace. Gilbert le trouva magnifique, à presque voler sur la patinoire. Le plus jeune semblait évoluer dans son élément. Le timide Matthew Williams avait disparu. Une certaine confiance se lisait dans ses prunelles violettes, et le plus âgé adorait ça.

Il monta alors sur la glace d'un pas conquérant. Il allait l'avoir son Canadien. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance : les retombés que cela pouvait avoir, ses propres peurs… Seul le blond qui jouait avec sa crosse comptait. Il se rapprocha de lui, mais en un battement de cil, Matthew avait remis de la distance entre eux, un léger sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas pris d'équipements, je pense que ça ira sans, expliqua-t-il de sa douce voix. Tu connais les règles ?

-Tu sous-entends que je n'arriverais pas à te faire mal en récupérant le palet ? lança Gilbert. Ou que _tu_ n'y arriveras pas ~ ? »

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer. Le regard déterminé qui lui fut adressé le fit glousser. Matthew fit glisser le palet jusqu'au centre de la patinoire. Il lui tendit une deuxième crosse, l'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre, ce qui fut fait en un rien de temps. L'albinos était à l'aise sur la glace, il adorait patiner de puis un long moment déjà et l'idée de se dépenser en faisant du hockey lui plaisait. Surtout en si bonne compagnie, il devait se l'avouer.

Après un rapide rappel des quelques règles, ils se mirent en place. Le but était surtout de déstabiliser l'adversaire pour récupérer le palet et Gilbert comptait bien en profiter. Il était plus grand et plus musclé, il pouvait tourner la situation à son avantage. Il s'y connaissait en corps à corps, alors s'il pouvait faire des gestes ambigus, c'était dans la poche. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une chose…

Il n'avait rien vu.

Avec des gestes précis, vifs et gracieux, Matthew avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait des buts. Quand Gilbert posa ses yeux vermeilles sur lui, il avait marqué. C'est triomphant qu'il fit des cercles autour de lui.

« C'est pour ça que je disais qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'équipements... »

Il se dégageait de Matthew une assurance qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Cela le rendait encore plus attirant. Cette partie de lui qui ne ressortait qu'en de si rares occasions. Le hockey en faisait partie. Il faisait du hockey depuis des décennies. Il avait apprivoisé la surface gelée et désormais, il était autant à l'aise dessus que sur la terre ferme. La glace, la neige, le froid, c'était chez lui, ses éléments.

Tandis qu'il ramena le palet vers le centre de la glace, le sourire de Gilbert s'étira. Le défi qu'il venait de lui lancer l'excitait. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, bien que les rôles n'étaient pas définis. La proie pouvait se retourner contre son chasseur, ce qui rendait le jeu intéressant encore.

Ils se remirent en place. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Eh bien, Birdie… Si tu ne comptes pas y aller de main morte, moi non plus ~ »

Matthew fut quelque peu surpris et rougit légèrement. Cela lui fit manquer le départ et Gilbert en profita pour récupérer la rondelle. Il le dépassa en riant avant que le Canadien ne réagisse et se mette à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa en quelques mouvements. L'albinos accéléra mais il le suivait de près. Bientôt, ils s'entrechoquèrent, Matthew lui ayant donné un coup d'épaule. Mais cela n'ébranla pas suffisamment son adversaire pour qu'il puisse marquer à son tour. Il poussa un cri de victoire.

« Égalité Birdie ! Va falloir y aller plus franchement si tu veux récupérer le palet ~ »

Matthew se remit au centre. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer à cause des propos du Prussien. Il avait su profiter de sa petite absence et cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Le troisième signal fut lancé et cette fois-ci, il récupéra la rondelle. Gilbert suivit ses mouvements pour lui bloquer l'accès à sa zone d'attaque.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement épaule à épaule, et Matthew dévia sur le rebord de la patinoire, accompagné de Gilbert. Il essaya de prendre de la vitesse pour s'en libérer, mais son opposant ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Alors, il fit l'inverse et ralentit. Pris au dépourvu, Gilbert trébucha, n'ayant plus d'appuis et tomba sur la glace tandis que Matthew marquait.

L'albinos ne bougea pas d'où il était et se mit à rire. C'était définitif, il adorait le hockey. Son vis-à-vis lui réservait plein de surprises dans ce sport. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui, et il en était ravi. Avec de la chance, ils pourraient s'entraîner ainsi plusieurs fois ensemble. Matthew souriait tout autant que lui en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Ça va ?

-Parfaitement ! Mais je vais avoir besoin que tu me relèves, Birdie ! »

Le blond rougit alors qu'il lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il se retrouva à son tour sur le sol gelé. Le rire de Gilbert s'intensifia et il rit à son tour.

« C'était super bien joué, Birdie ! Mais je voulais pas être le seul par terre ! »

Sur ces paroles, il s'allongea sur la glace. Il était heureux là. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers. Quand il se calma, il resta dans sa position sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune.

« Je me sens vivant, là, tout de suite… Et j'adore ça, Birdie, le hockey… On a fait que trois tours, mais j'adore ! Merci ! »

Les prunelles violettes s'adoucirent devant cette confession.

« C'est pour ça que moi aussi, j'aime le hockey, souffla-t-il. »

Gilbert se redressa.

« Mais t'es vivant, Mattie ! T'as un super territoire, de la super nourriture, et un super sport ! »

Le Prussien ne comprenait pas.

« Mais personne ne me voit jamais… Enfin, en dehors de ma famille… Tout le monde m'oublie, on me confond même avec Alfred ! Parfois… J'ai l'impression d'être personne... »

La dernière phrase avait presque été murmurée.

« Mais t'es quelqu'un, Birdie... »

Gilbert n'avait pas senti venir tout ça. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que Matthew avait les mêmes peurs que lui. Lui aussi avait cette impression. Et l'albinos ne voulait pas lui laisser tous ses doutes dans la tête. Il ne méritait pas cette peine.

« T'es le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais vu ! J'avais jamais vraiment capté avant aujourd'hui à quel point t'étais beau… Et je me sens un peu con… parce que sinon, on aurait pu faire tout ça bien avant ! »

Matthew était écarlate mais il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de ses propos. Alors, Gilbert continua dans sa lancée.

« T'es super craquant ! T'es tout timide, tout mignon… Et même là, quand t'es sur la glace, t'es déterminé et t'as plein d'assurance ! J'avais l'impression que tu volais sur la glace ! Et j'adore les oiseaux, _Birdie_ ~ »

Le blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Rêvait-il ? Gilbert ne pouvait pas être là, assis sur la glace, à lui dire tout ça. Si ? Venait-il réellement de lui avouer toutes ces choses ? Bien qu'il l'avait espéré de tout son cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué devant le fait accompli. Le meilleur ami de son père, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, venait entre autre de lui confier ses sentiments à son égard.

« G-Gilbert… J-Je... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se fit couper.

« Avant que tu dises quelque chose, je veux que tu saches que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il se passe un truc entre nous ! Un truc sérieux, tu vois ? Je sais que je suis pas réputé pour ça, mais là, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai envie de quelqu'un comme ça… Je sais au fond de moi que ça peut être que toi, Birdie ! C'est- »

Un baiser le coupa à son tour. Timide, empli de doute, mais un baiser. Soudain, tout disparut autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux, isolés du reste du monde. Ils flottaient, dans leur bulle d'amour naissant. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ce simple baiser avait comme scellé leur relation. Dorénavant, ils allaient apprendre à plus se connaître, à se faire confiance entièrement. Ils allaient dévoiler leurs secrets à l'autre, lui confier leurs peurs, leurs joies, leurs souvenirs.

Ils allaient vivre à l'unisson. Leur cœur battait au même rythme, il semblait vouloir s'envoler de leur poitrine pour rencontrer l'autre.

Ainsi, sous le chant mélodieux de Gilbird qui volait autour d'eux, ils se relevèrent et reprirent leur match de hockey. Les rires se faisaient entendre plus fréquemment, et après chaque but, ils se récompensaient d'un baiser.

Le score n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et juste qu'eux.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est fini !_

 _Vous avez aimé ? :DD N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une pitite review ! Merci *coeurs*_

 _Portez-vous bien :D_


End file.
